hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Tema del foro:Asshai de la Sombra/@comment-16670522-20171002044121/@comment-16670522-20171004015058
Yo detesto Lyanna y Rhaegar debido al show, por eso me gusta la idea de Ashara siendo madre de Daenerys Para mi Rhaegar era un manipulador nivel experto, manipulaba a mujeres y hombres se apovechaba de quienes lo amaban para que hicieran lo que el queria... (Elia, Jon Con, Ashara, Lyanna) Me hace acordar la manera en que Sansa influencia a el perro con una canción logrando "domarlo" Rhaegar hacia lo mismo, sus canciones y su manipulación, (tenia un don para mi sobrenatural) para hacer que los demás hicieran lo que el deseaba. Tambien creo que muy poco queria a la gente a su alrededor, quizas si queria el bien mayor y por eso estaba obsecionado por la profesia, pero poco profesaba amor verdadero. Dicen que murio diciendo el nombre de Lyanna pero yo dudo que la amara tanto, puede haber sido otro nombre. Ashara por otro lado, seguro estaba muy enamorada y su amor a lo mejor no era correspondido, su sangre era lo que le importaba a Rhaegar para procrear el principe prometido, eso fue antes de que se le ocurriera lo de Lyanna, Ashara se sintio desonrrada pero lo siguio amando... y pudieron seguir con su romance porque no, para mi Rhaegar estaba dispuesto a tener un hijo de repuesto por si acaso el de Lyanna moria, he alli lo de Decembarco, quizas cuando Rhaegar partio Lyanna tenia muy pocos meses y no era muy seguro que el embarazo se lograba, asi que aseguro con Ashara La razón por la que creo que Ashara es madre de Jon o Dany es la siguiente, Asherah o Ashira es el nombre de la diosa madre, tambien llamada Diosa de los cielos y el de Diosa del mar, de las aguas, "lady of the sea", otro significado es "ella quien atraviesa el mar" lo que me recuerda que Ashara supuestamente se tiro al mar y su cuerpo no aparecio (todas las mentiras tienen algo de verdad) asi que las probabilidades de que este viva y en essos son multiples. (Quathe) quien se comunica usando estrellas?? ¿quien guia y proteje a Daenerys?? ¿quien envia sueños a las personas? y ¿quien pudo haber enviado sueños a Ned para que el protegiera a Dany de Robert?. Ashira tambien es consorte de el Dios Anu referido como el rey de los Dioses, que bien pudo haber sido Rhaegar. Descrito por Cersei como "alguien del otro mundo" El nombre Ashira ombre que tambien me recuerda a Shiera Seastar, Shiera estrella de mar, que tengo el presentimiento pudo haber sido antepasada de Ashara, quizás por eso su sangre es doblemente especial. Sabemos que Shiera desaparecio y que no tuvo hijos pero nadie sabe que fue de ella, y desaparecio relativamente joven asi que pudo haber dado a luz luego de haber desaparecido a una hija que luego se casara con la casa Dayne o quizás Martin se inspiro en ese personaje para crear ambas mujeres. Pero no entiendo como la madre de las diosas no tiene una hija diosa, para mi si la tiene y es Daenerys. Otra posibilidad es que la relación de Rhaegar y Ashara pudo ser un espejo de la de Shiera y Bloodraven, quienes tuvieron mas amantes pero siempre volvian uno al otro. Solo que estos serian una versión mas callada, sabemos que Rhaegar era mas reservado y no tenemos razones para dudar que Ashara tambien era igual. Quizás este era el verdadero amor de Rhaegar y no Lyanna, quizás ambos estaban interesados en libros y profesias de la misma manera que Cuervo de Sangre y Shiera lo estaban. Allyria tambien es una posibilidad pero el hecho de que no aparece en la saga es lo que me da dudas. Pienso que Allyria seria probable hija tanto de Rhaegar como de Ned. y Ashara podria ser madre tando de Jon (con Ned) como de (Dany con Rhaegar) Una de las teorias es que cuando Rhaegar mira a los ojos de Daenerys en la casa de los eternos, a los ojos y le dice que el dragon tiene tres cabeza y que debe haber unos mas, esta en realidad diciendoselo a Ashara que era acompañante de Elia y estaba en el cuarto. Indicando claro esta que ella seria la madre.